In recent years there has been a push towards online video generation and distribution with successful sites such as YouTube® and the like. The content of these videos are usually live video recordings, but some digitally animated movies are also present, with the quality of the videos ranging from amateur to professional. While the success of YouTube has increased video traffic on the internet considerably and has shifted at least some control of content to the user, the experience of watching a video online remains similar to watching a video on television. The viewing experience remains primarily passive, consisting mainly of pressing play and watching.
Similarly, video game players of online multiplayer games often broadcast video of live game play. Also, non-playing users can often watch a game played by a 3rd party and broadcast a view of the game along with commentary. These non-playing users are referred to as “hosts” or “casters”. Many non-players can tune in and watch the casted games via websites such as Twitch® and YouTube®. Unfortunately for the non-playing viewers, game broadcasts are in a standard video stream viewable on standard video players which do not have any ability for interaction.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.